Bulletproof Heart Frerard
by Deletedghost112
Summary: The same story as from MissIero164, my old account... Gerard hurt Frank, badly, up until Gerard gets hurt himseld, can Frank cope without Gerard near him for long? The story is going to get really long so don't judge it by the current number of chapters : If you like, Review, Favorite, Follow?
1. Gravity, Don't Mean Too Much To Me

Hai!It's SkittleGhost! Well, Frankie...HI! Yes, I also count as MissIero164... I've posted this story before but i never finished it, so here goes Bulletproof Heart!

Gravity, Dont Mean Too Much To Me!

"Frankie? It's Gee. Yeah I know, you hate my guts and crap, but please at least call me back? I messed up, like really bad, and I feel awful. Please Frankie, you know I hate crying" I whispered into the phone, a tear running down my cheek and I cursed myself for being weak. Calling someone at 4 in the morning to apologize, check. Crying... CRYING for somebody you barely knew but still loved, check. Feeling awful for something that wasn't really your fault, check. Damn, my life sucks balls doesn't it?

(Frankie's POV)

Yet another message from Gee, god I wanna call him back.

_**No, he hurt you**_

_But he's amazing_

**_Shut up, delete the message, and sleep!_**

_God fine, if it'll shut you up_

I pressed delete, and a tear ran down my cheek when I imagined Gee's face. My phone vibrated again, and Gerard singing filled my ears when he called. I breathed deeply when I decided to answer, and pressed Accept. "H-Hello" I answered and cursed myself for stuttering. "Frankie, thank god you answered. I'm so sorry!" Gee whispered into the phone, and I knew he was trying not to wake his brother up. "Hello Gerard" I answered blankly, even if my heart told me to answer that I was sorry and to tell him to come pick me up right at that moment so I could see him. "Frankie, please I'm begging you, forgive me?" He asked, and I could tell by his voice cracking that he had been crying. Gee never cries, he doesn't like to be weak, not since his father went to jail for beating him. My mind was instantly overun with the night Gee first stayed over, our first kiss, his bruises.

*Flashback! Awwh yeah!*

I sat up in my bed, I couldn't sleep. My face contorted in fatigue, but my mind was racing. Whats Gerard's story? I mean, we've known each other for two weeks and I know nothing about him! Except the fact that, of course, he stole my heart. My heart pumped loudly and I picked up my notebook and wrote down everything I thought Gee might be involved in. I got to "Fairy Karate" when I heard a tap on my basement midget window. "Hello?" I called quietly and all I could hear was loud sobbing. I opened the window and saw a tall figure; hunched over the window, hood up and bawling. "Hey, it's okay, whoever you are, get in here" I comforted and left the person to enter while I got a large and small towel. I steppwd back in and the slender... Boy, stood in the middle of my room, sniffling loudly. "Shh, it's okay, let's take off your-" I reached for his hood, but a screechy whisper cried no. I knew that voice, and it broke my heart to know who it was. "Gee?" I mumbled and he cried harder as I took off his black hood. Bruises, black and blue, all over his pale face. I gasped loudly and his pained face leaked red and clear as he cried, collapsing onto me and heaving as he convulsed in sobs. "Its okay Gee, I'll never let them hurt you tonight" I whispered and he stared at me, his broken lip bleeding slightly. "Frankie" He whispered and looked away before crying again. I grabbed the big towel and wrapped it around him comfortingly. He jumped when I touched him and I felt myself tear up. My poor Gee. "Gee, you know I would never hurt you" I assured him and helped him up from where he had slumped down on and he gazed at me before looking down again. "Who did this to you?" I asked and slowly put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a gentle hug, which he returned after a few seconds. He dug his face into my shoulderblade and cried loudly, whispering something. "It's because I'm gay, it's because I'm gay" I heard him stutter and I hugged him harder. "Gee, nobody is going to hurt you anymore, okay?" I said quietly and looked into his pained hazel irises. "I believe you" He said and I dabbed at his cut lip gently and I felt him shivering. "Are you cold, Gee?" I whispered and grabbed my fleece blanket, wrappin it around him and me, pulling him closer. I saw him smile a small smile despite his black bruise on his jaw. He gazed at me before cupping my cheek and pulling his forehead to mine. We stared at each other before he closed the distance between our lips.

*Flashback ovaaa! That was depressing, I'm sorry*

. "Gee, you hurt me badly, but I don't want to do this over the phone, come get me?" I asked nervously, and I heard Gee sniffle and answer that he would be there in five minutes.

I ran around my dark basement room, trying to find my red skinny jeans to match my black tee shirt, black boots and red fingerless gloves. I settled for purple and switched my gloves to black. After lacing up my boots, I heard the quiet roar of Gee's motorcycle, which sent shivers down my spine as I ran up the stairs and through the door.

"Frankie" Gee whispered when I hugged him tightly despite my brain telling me to slap him and walk back inside. "Gee-Gee, can we go somewhere?" I asked, and Gerard suggested we spend the rest of the night in the forest where we met then go to school, and I agreed. After walking back into my house followed by Gee, who found the pajamas he left the time he stayed over. I grabbed three small yet fluffy blankets and a picnic basket full of Gee's favorite snacks. We walked back to the motorcycle and I placed everything in front of me, smooshing it between me and Gee, who smirked when I grabbed onto him, pressing my face against his warm leather jacket. He revved the engine, and then drove off to our special place deep in the forest.

"Gee, did you re-decorate?" I asked, opening the door to our small abandoned shed. Before, it was full of music, posters, and a ratty couch. Now, the wooden walls were painted over with black, the cement floor was completely covered by a large rug, and the ratty couch was replaced by a futon. He smiled and nodded, and I hugged him. It was absolutely beautiful, I realized when I switched on the lamps we had bought. "So Frankie is there any chance I'm forgiven?" Gee asked, his soft pale pink lips tugging at a smile. I tried to make myself stop, but I nodded. "Oh Frankie" He sighed, smiling and his lips crashed on mine. I smirked when his tongue wrapped itself around mine and moaned involuntarily. "Frank" Gee whispered and his lips left mine, leaving them cold and lonely. "Frankie, I want to apologize again, I was drunk, really drunk, and I just lost control" Gee mumbled, and I was brought back to that night, that party, that tree.

"_**Frank Iero!" A slurring cutie I know as my best friend, Gee, called from below. I smiled and invited him up, but he fell on his ass again. "Fwankiieeee! Just get out of the tweeee!" he whined, his black hair glued to his drunk face. I shook my head defiantly, I only got in this huge oak tree to get away from the drunk girls who thought I was mysterious. Why that freak popular jock invited me, I'll never know, but I wish I hadn't gone. Well, not right now, considering the tall, extremely skinny man trying to climb this tree. He whined quietly and hugged the tree. "Mwah! I love this tree more than you now" he called up and I jumped down instantly to help him up. No tree wins my Gee! He stopped humping the tree and collapsed on me, kissing me roughly. I squeaked quietly and he grabbed my hair, his tongue exploring my mouth. I groaned and helped Gee climb up onto the tree. He held me to the thin branch and kissed my neck. I moaned loudly and slipped off the side of the branch slightly. I struggled to get back up and Gee worked his lips on my jaw. I stopped struggling and groaned quietly and his hands explored my body and I fell more, but who could notice with the gorgeous sexy man kissing me. I moaned and fell farther and farther until I fell off the tree. All I heard was a deafening snap and a cry (mine?) before I passed out.**_

I rubbed my bruised neck sensitively, and Gee frowned. "Gee, it's okay.I got the little bracey thingy taken off my arm the two days ago. It's okay, and I'm sorry for ignoring you these past two months" I whispered, smiling when he kissed me repeatedly. "Frankieeeeeee, it's not your fault baby-boy" He assured me, and I smiled. "Gee, how are you so sweet?" I asked, nuzzling into his neck. "I met you, your sort of what made me nice, at least nice to you"

Dawwh, I know, haha just Nafaffin you! Hope you like, uploading next one as some of you read!


	2. I'm Who I've Got to Be

Hai! Frankie here! Second chapter! Maybe you noticed the censorship in these, Ive gotten cleaner as I fell deeper in love... Yeah, I love her so much, she just doesn't know it yet.

I'm Who I've Got to Be

"Awwh Gee-Gee!" I whispered, kissing him lightly. His pink lips were chapped and bleeding in areas from biting them, and the salty blood tasted like dirty pennies in my mouth. Gee's hands ran down from my neck and wrapped around my waist. I smirked and he moaned loudly when my tongue joined his. "Frankie" He whispered and pulled away, staring into my green eyes lovingly. His hazel eyes looked like dull, beautiful amber. "IM HUNGRY!" He screamed and got up, looking around the room until he pulled out a cooler. "Want some?" He asked, pulling out a thermos full of hot coffee. "Damn Gee, you really need to work on that coffee addiction" I laughed and he handed me a cup of steaming coffee. "I brought something for you" Gee stuttered nervously, and I smiled. "Gee-Gee, you didn't have to!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him in an embrace, which Gee answered with a soft giggle. He reached for a box and gave it to me. I started to shake it a little, but Gee stopped me. "Its awesome"He explained, and I smiled. "Okay, by the way, thanks in advance." I whispered, and began to open the black box with a shiny guitar sticker on it. Taking the top off, I found a black and red guitar pick with the words "My Chemical Romance" on it. I gasped and hugged him tightly. "Thank you gee"

"GEE!" I screamed in glee, staring at the pick, which practically glowed red at the moment. He smirked and I kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and handed me the pick, which fit perfectly. "Frankie, its five o'clock, school starts at 7; do you want to sleep at all tonight?" Gee asked, smirking at me, and I nodded. "Sure, I'll get the blankets." I said and grabbed the three fleece blankets, throwing them on the futon, which earned a laugh from Gee. I lay down underneath the three thick blankets, joined by Gee, and I was asleep within minutes.

"FRANK" I heard someone yell, and someone shook me out of my happy dream. "Yesh." I muttered tiredly and I opened my eyes to find someone sitting on me. "Get up, thirty minutes to school, and it takes fifteen minutes so get the fuck up!" He said, and I attempted to push him off me, failing. "Well, I can't "Get the fuck up" If you're sitting on me, dip wad" I mocked, and he giggled and helped me up. I placed the pick on the table, and it became the main piece of the room. I smiled at him and reached for the change of clothes, proceeding to get changed. I felt Gee's eyes on me when I looked around for my shirt, which went missing. "Gee, did you take my shirt?" I asked and turned around, to find Gee smirking at me, waving my black long sleeve shirt in his arm, fully dressed and ready. I grabbed it and pulled it over my head, and put on my black fingerless gloves. Looking at my hair in the mirror, I fixed it so the blonde fringe fell over my right eye. After lacing up my converse and applying red eyeliner in the shape of an X on my eyes, Gee put his thumbs through the hand-made holes in his red long sleeve, grabbed my hand, and we walked to Gee's motorcycle. He handed me his black helmet, and we drove to school.

"Faggot!" Someone yelled jokingly and hugged Gee, and I realized it was Bob. Ray was behind him and smiled at me. I screamed when someone jumped on my back, and everyone laughed. "Damn Frank, you act all tough, then someone jumps on your back and you go spider mode on me" Mikey joked and jumped down, and I glared at him for saying the S word. They know spiders terrify me, and go to all lengths of trouble to make fun of me for it. "Hey, at least I don't think superman is the best super hero" I replied, and everyone laughed and stared at Bob, who looked down ashamedly. "Well, at least I'm good at guitar hero" He retorted, and it was Gee's turn to blush. "At least I'm not terrified of water" He answered, and Mikey looked embarrassed. "It's obvious I'm the only regular one here" Ray thought out loud, and everyone laughed and agreed. "Bob, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, Get to class!" An old lady scolded from the door, and we all laughed. Bob, Mikey, and Ray smiled at us and walked down a hall, and we walked down the other. "Guitar Hero, Gee?" I asked, smirking, and he groaned. "You suck!" He joked, and I smiled mockingly. "Not for free" I retorted and grabbed his hand as we walked to math.

Gee sighed from his seat next to me, and groaned "X is gone, get over him lady". I laughed quietly, and earned a glare from Ms. Dawson, who asked Gee if he wanted detention. "Nope" He answered and leaned back in his chair and colored on his fingernails with his black sharpie. "Well too bad, Mr. attitude. See you in detention" She barked, and Gee looked up at her like "Are you kidding me?". She seemed oblivious to his glare, and he looked at me, asking with his eyes for me to get detention too. I nodded, and proceeded to go into asshole mode. "Excuse me, Mrs. Dawson? Can we do something fun?" I asked, and she glared at me and said that we were doing something fun. "No, we aren't, can I leave? I've got some weed in my locker and I REALLY need a drag" I answered, and she glared again, and declined my offer. "You can have some, I have two ounces" I offered, and it was like steam was blowing out of her ears. "Frank Iero, you have detention, you'll have to be with your drugs some other time" She retorted, and I smiled at Gee, who giggled softly.

Teehee, I remember how much fun I had writing these :) uploading next one right now

Autocorrect has returned! Aughh!


	3. These Pigs Are After Me, After You

Oh! I don't own any characters, except a certain poof that comes in later ^.^

These Pigs Are After Me, After You

THESE pIGA

Math dragged on, and I felt the need for a cigarette. "Excuse me, may I be excused?" I asked, and she declined my offer. "Is it because of the drug stuff I said? You can check my locker, you'll only find cigarettes" I assured her, the need for nicotine growing with every second. "No." She answered again. "PLE-HE-HE-HESE! I'm DYING for a smoke right now" I begged, and she shook her head. I frowned, my headache growing until it became an unbearable thumping. "Frankie, are you okay? You look a little pale, well… Paler than usual" Gee asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I need a smoke Gee, I just do" I whispered, any noise became louder than a freight train. "Please Mrs. Dawson, Frank doesn't look too good, he needs air" Gee begged the teacher, and I slumped down in my chair, attempting to find a comfortable spot in this piece of crap desk.

She declined again, and I began to sweat a little bit. "Frankie?" Gee asked, and I looked up at him hazily. He asked if I was alright, and I assured him yet again that as soon as I got a smoke, I would be fine. This went on for the 90 minute class, until the bell rang, which by the way hurt like a motherfucker, and I ran out of the room.

Band… Sometimes hell, sometimes bearable. I sat next to Gee, who didn't play any instruments, he was just… There. Our teacher, Mrs. Pittman, allowed me to be excused to go smoke. I patted Gee's knee and scrambled through the row to get out of this hellhole.

Opening my locker, I felt sort of like a teenage girl by what it looked like. The door had a frame magnet which had a picture of Gee in it, and I taped pictures on it as well. The Misfits, Me Ray Gee Bob and Mikey, shit like that. Okay, maybe not a teenage girl, maybe a gay emo teenager, yeah, that's better.

I found my red lighter and cheap cigarettes underneath the hellish books for school and walked to the smoking zone. Any school without this zone gets a little worse every day. Lighting the cigarette, I thought about the origin of the universe and how god created us. Nahhh, I thought about what I was going to have for dinner.

Smoke filled my lungs and I smiled at the sweet sensation. This crap will kill me someday, I thought and burned out the butt. Walking back to class, I felt way better and I twirled around a little bit down the main hallway. Hey, I made sure there was nobody there first, only the camera people know that I twirl like a princess.

Walking back in, everybody proved how high schoolers have the attention span of a FLY and stared at me until I sat down and stayed still. Gee smiled at me and took my hand, Mrs. Pittman was lecturing the woodwinds about how someone (AKA Rob, she kind of sucks at this secrecy thing) left their reed on their mouthpiece. I mean, who cares? Most of the woodwinds suck anyway, what could a moldy reed do to make them sound worse? I got up again and picked up the crap guitar which I nicknamed "Crappy" from the corner and walked back. "Why'd you get Crappy? You hate Crappy, I would think you would bring Angel or something" Gee muttered to me, and I smiled "Angel doesn't deserve the torturous sounds from the rest of the band" I replied, and smiled mockingly at the people who heard and glared at me. "Frank, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Pittman asked me, and I pasted on the sweetest smile possible and declined her offer. After a deathly glare, she continued and Gee smirked at me.

Mrs. Pittman was talking about an upcoming performance most of class, and then just to embarrass me I bet, she asked me to play. I sighed and picked Crappy up from its place on the floor (all my guitars are she's but this piece of crap is an it) and played. One girl, Camilla, sighed happily and rested her head on her hand, but other than that everyone just stared, except Gee, who smiled. "Thank you Frank" Mrs. Pittman said blankly, hoping I was going to fuck ALL the music up but it was actually pretty good for playing on Crappy.

"Good job Frank" Camilla said and pressed her band book up against her chest nervously. "Thanks" I muttered and Gee walked over. "Frankiee" He whined and kissed me, showing Camilla who I liked. Camilla was confused, then sighed and walked away. "GAYS" Someone yelled from the front of the room, but Gee just sat back in his seat and straightened out his eyeliner, smirking.

I watched, frozen in thick gooey love as Gee softly sang the words to Unnatural Selection by Muse. "Well at first they watch us fall, it's like they don't care at all, it's an unnatural selection, they want the truth." He sang until he realized I was staring and blushed deep red. The bell rang loudly and obnoxiously and we walked to our next class.

Lots of Language Artsy crap later

"See you in a second, I need to go to my locker" I told Gee, who declined. "Wait what?" I asked, confused by his defiance and finally he linked his arm in mine and we walked to my locker. "Oh." I whispered, and glared at all the stares we got. "Here it is" I told Gerard when we reached my locker, oh the irony, my locker number is 1313 if I couldn't get any more unlucky. Gee smirked at me when I opened it and he found the weird crap in my locker. "Uh huh…" He muttered and picked up the frame with the picture of him in it. "Oh please, like you don't have a picture of me in your locker" I muttered quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did. "Your right, come on, I'll show you" Gee led me back to a sticker infested locker and opened it, his number was 1050(Number of words in this chapter at this point ^.^) On the door, even more stickers were decorated, but these were homemade. In the middle of the stickers was a magnet heart frame just like mine, but instead of the heart being red like mine, this one was black. Inside it was a picture of me that he took at a random moment when I was cooing over a puppy. I kissed his lips softly and pulled him up from the floor, and we walked to the cafeteria quietly.

After we got our lunch and found Bob, Ray and Mikey, we left the cafeteria and went to the gym. Nobody is supposed to be in here, but we found an area under the bleachers that led to a weird empty room. Bob collapsed on a beanbag chair shaped like a real chair and sipped his coffee. Gee sat on a pillow after he stole Mikey's coffee. "Damn it Gerard, give me the coffee" Mikey yelled at Gee, who laughed and climbed up the shelves and sat on the hammock on the ceiling. "You ass!" He joked and left to get more coffee. Gee smiled and handed me one of his two cups of coffee.

Ray looked at both of us curiously "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked me, and we left the room and found a dark area in the bleachers. "What's up with you and Gerard man?" He asked and folded his arms. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on" I lied, and he believed me… Mostly. "I'll let it go for now, but I'm watching you" He joked and walked back to our room, his afro bouncing.

Gee winked at me when I walked back in after making sure Ray or Bob wasn't looking, even if Bob was in a vegetive state on the beanbag chair. Ray glanced at the both of us before jumping on Bob and shaking him awake. "God damn it Ray-Ray!" He yelled, and I swore I saw him wink at Ray, the fuck? "Ray-Ray? The next gay couple has risen" Gee joked and Ray blushed, but Bob just glared. "Lies, your glad I don't have a spoon or fork on hand, or I would stab you" He threatened, and then smiled. Bob and Ray huh, cute! I guess.

Forty minutes of laughter, playful insults, and weird questionable actions between me and Gee and Bob and Ray later, the bell rang and we ran out of the room before anyone saw us. I watched Ray and Bob walk down the hallway, and saw Bob reach for Ray's hand. After smiling when Ray took his hand, Gee looked at what I was staring at. "Oh my god" He whispered, joining me in staring at them. After they turned the corner and walked out of sight, laughing the entire time, we linked hands as well and walked to History.

An hour of history (Fake crap I'm not sure happened) later

"Well… That was interesting, NOT" I groaned as we walked down the hallway again to our next and last class, Physics. "Hey, I'll see you for detention right? I got changed to regular science, go ahead and be smart Mr. Smartypants" Gee muttered after walking me to my class. "Oh please, I'll take off my pants anyday for you" I joked and he winked at me. "I'm holding you to that babe" He whispered in my ear and sashayed to his class.

"Hey, Bob, Mikey! Ray?" I greeted, but was shocked by the curly haired boy sitting with the two blondes. "Hey, I got switched, where's Gee?" Ray said, and I felt even worse for Gee. I thought he would at least have Ray, but now he's all alone, awwwh. "He got switched to your class, I thought he would at least have you" I sighed and put my head down, my brown hair spreading all over my desk like a sun, well, a black burned out sun. "Hey, HEY, Okay fine" Bob yelled but gave up when I groaned and covered my head with my arms. "So, what happens when I…" He began to take off my fingerless gloves. "Oh hell no!" I screamed and took back my hands, fixing the gloves back to their original spot. "Dude, for real? What's with you and gloves?" Mikey asked and stared at my hands curiously. "Oh, I um… Well, I sorta got a tattoo and I'm waiting for it to… NOT hurt like a motherfucker" I muttered quietly so no one heard. "DUDE! LEMME SEE!" Bob yelled, attracting a few eyes, including Camilla, who blushed. God damn that girl, I have a boyfriend, don't I? " Ugh, fine, hold on" I whispered and waited for everyone to stop staring. I began to peel off the glove, and after wincing and cursing quite a lot, I pulled off the glove and set it on the table and worked on the other. Ray and Mikey stared in awe at the letters on my knuckles curiously until I placed them together. "Halloween" Bob read and I looked at him like "Naww, I thought it said baby bunnies" and he smiled cheekily. God damn that boy.

Another hour of "fun-filled" physics later

"I would wait for you to get all yo crap, but Gee is ALL alone so I'm gonna go…." I muttered and walked out of the door, leaving everyone to stare at my back. Turning back, I saw Mikey go down the side hallway and Bob and Ray going down the other side, hand in hand. Is it me or are Bob and Ray MORE adorable than Gee? Haha, nothing is more adorable! Not EVEN Ray and Bob.

Walking into detention, I saw idiots, jerks, and one emo chick who looked like she wanted to kill the world, it's my old crazy friend Jamia! "Hey Jamia" I muttered sarcastically, and she sneered at me. "Talking to me now? Decided to look up from Gerard's ass for a split second?" She asked and everyone turned to look at us. "Well, sorry for having a boyfriend, something you'll never have" I replied and sat in the back right corner, but left the desk in the corner empty, I knew Gee and he would want that seat. After waiting for about ten minutes, Gee walked in and flipped Jamia off. Walking up to me, he sat on my desk and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, even with the disgusted glares.

I sat there for thirty minutes, just playing an imaginary guitar, when I thought of a name for the white Gibson Les Paul I had been drooling over and saving up for, for months. I smiled and grabbed my black sharpie and took off one of my gloves to write the name on my hand. Gee looked over at what I was doing and glanced at me curiously. "Pansy?" He whispered and a smile grew on my lips. After another one hundred dollars is collected, Pansy, the gorgeous White Les Paul will be in my hands to stay.

A piece of paper flew from the front of the room onto my table, which brought me out of the hilarious staring contest going on between me and Gee. The completely black paper was folded several times and on the top, in silver writing wrote "Frank" in calligraphy. "hell" I muttered, only Gee and Jamia wrote calligraphy.

Dear Frank, (Dear? The hell?how high is she?)

Hey Frankie, I really need to tell you this. I like you, wayyy more than I should. You light my day up, even when your staring at Gerard like a schoolgirl. When we stopped talking, I cried myself to sleep every night, if I went to sleep at all. When I did, dreams of you popped up in my head. I don't want to love you, trust me if I could, I would hate your guts, but I can't, not for long anyway. Well, I guess I'll shut up, get back to your weird staring contest.

Love,

Jamia

"Ahh crap crap crap" I muttered and looked up to the front of the room at the reddish hair which was sprawled across Jamia's desk.

An hour of staring contests and giggles later

"Your free to leave, I hope to never see you in here again" The teacher sighed from the front of the room, the same thing she always says after detention. Gee stood up and grabbed my hand, spinning me around. I giggled and he kissed me passionately. "Out" Mrs. Dawson barked and we laughed, skipping out together. "Wait, smoke" I muttered and lit a death-stick, inhaling deeply.

"Oh Frankie" Gee sighed and grabbed the cigarette after I took two puffs and threw it on the ground, stomping on it with his shoes. "Damn you" I muttered and reached for my bag to grab another, but he stole the entire pack and skipped away. "Get back here!" I yelled and began to run, but he started to sprint, we laughed the entire time until he jumped on a tree, climbing like a monkey. I reached for the first branch and climbed my way up, reaching his perch 50 feet in the air. "Hell" I muttered and thought of the fall that almost paralyzed me. Gee pulled me close, the smell of newly fallen snow and burning wood filling my nose. "Don't worry baby, your safe with me, I won't let anything hurt you anymore" He whispered and kissed my forehead.

Next one up as we read


	4. Run Away, Like it was Yesterday

Hey! Maybe review, ya know?

Run Away, Like it was Yesterday

Yeah, I was scared right now, sitting up here in a tree with the same person that caused me to fall out of one and almost PARALYZE ME. Even if I love him to death, still… "Frankie? You alright" Gee asked, looking down at me after noticing how tense I was. "Baby, hey Frankie, come on talk to me" He whispered, moving so he's facing me. I turned away, looking down at the lake. WAIT. DOWN? I squealed at the thought of the branch breaking and both of us plummeting into the dark blue water below.

"Shh, Frankie it's okay" Gee whispered comfortingly and pulled me close. No, I didn't trust him. Yes, I hated me for it. Yes, I want to trust him, and I'm going to do ANYTHING to get it that way.

"Frankie" Gee whispered and gently held my jaw with his hand to make me look at him. "Look at me baby-boy" He said quietly like he was approaching a little puppy he found on the street that hasn't ever been in human contact.

"Gee, you don't have to be all new baby around me; I should be allowed to be quiet sometimes" I muttered and started to try and climb down, shielding the tear that ran down my cheek. "Frankie, wait, I'm sorry" Gee yelled from the top of the tree.

"Whatever" I sighed and started to walk away. "FRANKIE" Gee screamed and attempted to climb down too. Turning back, I saw Gee try to shimmy back onto the trunk. "Fra-AUUGH!" Gee screamed when he slipped, dangling over the deep water by his hands. "GEE" I yelled, trying to be calm and climb up to save him. "FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gee screeched when one of his hands gave out.

_Oh god… I did the same thing, and he might die, just like I almost did_

Jumping back down, I started to take off my jacket and my heavy boots and got in the water, prepared to save him. One by one, his fingers caved too and he began to plummet the 30 foot fall down. His scream broke my heart a million times when he started reaching for anything that could stop him. His fear shattered any piece of solid heart I had left when he crashed into the water. A muffled gasp escaped his trembling lips as he sank, the fall knocking him unconscious.

_Frankie, help_

Was all I heard in my head, like he was talking to me even when he was unconscious. GOD DAMN IT FRANK, SAVE HIM. I screamed and dove down, looking for anything, and I saw his little black ring he wore all the time, but it got darker and darker.

Searching, I followed the ring grabbing his middle finger where he wore it. Pulling up, my chest burned and heaved, the need for air growing. Stupid cigarettes.

I gasped when I hit the top of the water, the cold water freezing my face in the cold wind. I dragged Gee to the surface, looking for any kind of life in him. An irregular heartbeat was all I felt, and I wasn't even sure it was his. Oh god… Was all I thought, the thought of what I would do without him filling my mind

_**I might never hear his voice again**_

_**I might never fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat again**_

_**I might never hear his laugh again**_

_**I might never feel his lips on mine again**_

_**I might never**_

_**I might never**_

_**I might never**_

_**I will never love again**_

…

A day Later (Hospital)

"Friends and Family of Mr. Gerard Way?" The sweet nurse asked, waking me up. I lifted my head, my tear stained cheeks shining, and my dirty matted hair glistening with grease. Mrs. and Mr. Way took Mikey and went to go get food, so it was just me, Bob, and Ray. They held hands and Ray leaned heavily on Bob, who hugged him comfortingly and I heard sweet whispers like "It's all okay baby-boy". "Family" I said, eager to know what was going on, maybe he was awake? "I just wanted to tell you that Doctor Ratliff will be out shortly to tell you whats going on, I'm not permitted" She said, smiled sadly at me, probably because I was such a wreck compared to the washed pretty couple beside me, and walked back into his private room.

Mrs. And Mr. Way came back with Mikey, who handed me the only Vegetarian thing they had, a plain ...bagel. I was pretty hungry so I ate the hard bread, staring at the closed door the entire time. I stayed home from school today, I wanted to be one of the first to know if he was okay. Bad excuse to skip some might say, but this is MY GEE.

"Frank, if you want to go an-" Mikey started to say, concerned of my wellbeing or whatever. "Nope" I interrupted, not leaving at all until I knew what was going on, and only then would I leave to shower and change.

(4 Hours Later)

"Hello" Doctor Ratliff said, holding a clipboard full of papers. Gee's parents stood up, but not before me. "What's going on with Gee?" I asked, running a hand through my greasy hair. "Can I talk to the patients parents, privately?" He asked, and I had to sit down and wait for another five minutes. Staring at Gee's parents, I watched his mom burst into tears, and I thought the worst.

They walked back after ten minutes, Gee's dad's arm supporting Gee's mom, who was still crying. "Oh Mikey" Donna sighed, collapsing onto her son, who's eyes immediately filled with pain. I heard Donna whisper into Mikey's ear, and tell him to tell me._Oh hell, please don't be dead Gee._ I thought when Mikey stood up, sniffled, and whispered.

"Gerard's in a coma"

OH NOES!


	5. And We Could Run Away, Run Away

I can feel your hatred kitties ;)

And We Could Run Away, Run Away

"Frank? You don't look so good" Mikey said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I had slumped over, my head in between my legs so I wouldn't pass out. My baby was in a coma, and you expect me to be perfect and jumping around? "Um… I'll be right back, I'm gonna go shower and get changed, I'll be back, I promise." I muttered, getting up and running out of the hospital and all the way home. I came here in the ambulance so how else was I supposed to get home?

The hot water ran down my skin as I hurried to get ready. Poor Gee, this was all my fault, I shouldn't have smoked after detention, I should've waited. Jumping out of the shower, I attempted to wash the red stains off my face from when I was crying, but it was still faintly pinkish in areas. Combing my hair, it fell instantly into my eyes, and that was okay with me. I got dressed in Gee's favorite outfit on me, black super skinny jeans a tight red V neck, my black leather jacket, red fingerless gloves, and boots. I knew I would be crying but I still put on black eyeliner. Walking out to my old black car, I thought about how I would survive if Gee died. No, he'll be okay.

I walked into the waiting room to find Ray asleep on Bob's shoulder, which was soo adorable, Donna crying into Gee's stepdad's chest, and Mikey talking to the doctor. "Hey buddy" Mikey whispered and hugged me. "Can I see him?" I asked innocently and sweetly, and the doctor looked concerned. "Are you sure?" He asked, and I said I was positive, and he led me in.

The steady whir of machines that I guess kept Gee alive was the only noise in the room besides the steady beep that let me know Gee was alive. "Oh Gee" I whispered and sat on the bed, looking at him. He was so frail, his pale skin looking like it would break if you touched him. His cherry red hair (which he had dyed before school yesterday) was the only color, and even that was a little bit duller without his pretty smile to match. He still had on the waterproof eyeliner, and to tell you the truth, he was hauntingly beautiful. "Excuse me, sir? We found some objects in his pockets, one of them was a box with the name "Frank" on it, is that you?" The nurse asked, motioning to a small box that sat on the table. I nodded and got up, walking cautiously over to the table. Opening it, a ring shone brightly. The silver ring had a gorgeous black stone in the middle, surrounded by smaller red crystals. "Oh my goodness" I whispered and found a note underneath the pillow it sat on. Frank was written in flawless calligraphy, god damn that romantic bastard.

Dear Frankie,

Hi baby, yeah, this ring is for you. No, it's not an engagement ring, Mikey succeeded in changing my mind about that, it's more of a promise ring. Frankie, I promise to love you, forever and ever, no matter what. You brought me out of the darkness and into the light baby-boy. I love you, love you forever and beyond sweetie.

Trust me, I'll tell you in person tomorrow,

Gee

A lone tear ran down my cheek as I slid the ring onto my ring finger. "I'll tell you tomorrow" I repeated, and the nurse looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry" She whispered and left the room. "Gee, I'll be right back darling, if you can hear me, I don't want you to think we're talking like you're not here, at least, not me" I whispered, kissed his forehead lightly, and left to go to the mall, to buy Gee the perfect ring, one to replace the black one I knew he bought to match mine.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The snooty lady that always follows you around the room asked after looking me up and down. "Hi, I'm looking for a promise ring, one sort of like this one" I described, showing her the shining ring. "Um, I don't have one like that here, but you can custom make one" She said and brought me into a room in the back with a computer. "Take your time, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." She assured me and left the room.

"Hmm" I thought, looking at all the choices. I'll get a tinted black silver band…. The sound of clicks filled the room as I looked at every possible choice. I finally found the perfect ring. Black band, a red crystal in the middle, and little silver diamonds that changed colors in the sun. "Sir, would you like to have an engraving too for the special lady?" The woman asked, and I sighed. "I'd like to have an engraving made for the special guy actually" I answered blankly, and wrote down the engraving. She blushed, took the engraving and my debit card and left to go and ring me up.

I walked out to my car holding the ring box in my hand cautiously and I drove to the hospital again. Ray was awake and they invited me to go for food, and I agreed. I ordered a smoothie, if Gee was going to be fed by a straw this entire time, so was I. "Frank, you have to eat" Bob said, but I declined. Bob and Ray bought the same sandwich and sat with me at a booth and we ate.

Ray tried again to get me to eat but I declined, so he just snuggled into Bob's side. "So, you two?" I asked again, and Bob blushed. "Yeah" Ray answered, hugging Bob amourously. A slight feeling of jealousy ran through my heart. They get to be all lovey and out in the open, but I get to sit here, hiding our relationship and waiting to see if my boyfriend will wake the hell up!

I sat in Gee's room, snuggled up into his side until visiting hours were over. "Sugu ni amai mewosamasu" I whispered and kissed his forehead. I learned a little Japanese over last break and that meant "Wake up soon sweetie"

Day 2 Without Gee

I woke up to the blaring alarm for school and sighed, slamming my hand down on it. I guess I'll go to school today, I decided and got up to shower and get ready. Walking back from my shower with a towel wrapped around my waist my phone had a message on it.

**One New Message from – Mikey**

**Hey bro, you coming to school today? I am and so are Bob and Ray**

I sighed and answered that I was and walked to my closet to find something to wear. I decided on a black old hoodie, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and my black and white Converse. After running a hand through my slightly damp hair so it fell over my eye and applying black eye shadow, I decided to walk to school. Opening the door and walking to my locker, I kept my head down. Yeah, I was late and I missed first period, oh well.

I went to my locker, opening it and trying not to cry at the sight of Gee. Grabbing my book, I walked alone to Intermediate Band.

"Okay class, for the next three days, you will be working on your own for a project grade. You will write a serenade and perform it tomorrow or the day after" Mrs. Pittman said and I knew who I was going to write it for, and I knew what I was going to play also. Camilla looked right at me for a while, smiling, and then turned back and played something on her flute. Ahh crap, she's going to write something for me isn't she?

40 minutes later I was done practicing and I was ready, but this wasn't for a grade, this was for Gee, it's his song now. "Frank, why aren't you practicing?" Mrs. Pittman asked, noticing how I was doodling. "I'm done" I answered simply. She scoffed and walked over to my seat. "Let's hear it then" She said and I started off with a simple guitar piece then started singing.

To Unexplain, the unforgivable

Drain all the blood

And give the kids a show

By street light, this dark night

A séance down below

There's things that I have done

You never, should ever know

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

I stopped playing even if there was more because I realized I was being stared at. "I didn't know you could sing Frank, that was great" Camilla complimented, clapping. Mrs. Pittman looked yet again embarrassed because she thought I would be crap. "Good job" Was all she said before she walked away. I smirked and leaned back in my seat, doodling things such as "Frankie Way" or "Gerard Iero" Or just simply "Frerard".

Five Hours Later

The final bell rang loudly and everybody almost ran out of the room, all except me, Ray, Bob, and Mikey. We sat there until our teacher told us to get out and we walked out, talking about random stuff. Well, not me, I was thinking about Gee, how he felt right now, whether he was in pain and we just didn't know. "Hey guys? I'm gonna go ahead to the hospital, see you" I muttered and walked a little bit faster in the direction of the hospital, taking out my ring and placing it on my ring finger.

(Ray's POV)

What the hell is WITH Frank nowadays? It's all about Gerard I mean, yeah it's sad but really, it doesn't have to be your whole life. "Nothing going on between him and Gerard my ass" Bob mumbled and I smiled, agreeing. "I know- holy crap what is that on his finger?" Mikey started to say, staring at the metal that shone on his ring finger. It wasn't there all day, did he just put it on? "Okay, now I'm suspicious" I muttered, staring at Frank until he turned the corner. We started talking about maybe meeting up later, but stopped when we saw Frank run the other direction.

(Frank's POV)

I thought for a second after walking for a while, and realized. Everyone says people who are in a coma actually can hear, smell, taste, touch, but they just can't see, or... Wake up I guess. I could play for Gee, and keep a guitar there. I ran in the other direction, heading home to get my best guitar, Angel.

I set out again with the guitar case on my back and saw Mikey walking home. "Frank? What's that? And what's on your hand?" He asked, starting to walk in my direction. "It's my guitar, and it's nothing" I answered simply and started walking again. "Hell, FRANK" Mikey yelled, running after me. Curse smoking, I thought when Mikey caught up to me. "Frank, stop. Answer me, why do you have your guitar, and WHAT is on your hand" He asked again and I decided to improvise. "Well, I know people in a coma can still sense stuff except sight so I was going to keep Angel at the hospital and play for him, and the ring is a present" I muttered, trying to get past him, but that fucker is TALL.

I made it past the Snorlax of the human world and got to the hospital to find Gee, as coma-ee as possible. Sitting down on the hospital bed, I put my bag in the corner and picked up Angel from the case. "Hey Gee, I really hope all those scientist bastards are right and you can hear me, or I'm just an idiot" I said, stroking his cheek lovingly. "So, um in band, we're writing serenades, and guess who I wrote mine for" I whispered, getting Angel ready. "Trust me, I'm crapat singing especially compared to you but still…" I muttered and started singing. I felt like nobody was listening until I turned around and saw a nurse looking in, but who the hell cares? This time, I kept singing past the first chorus

Who walks among the famous living dead

Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed

And if you could talk to me (HOLY HELL THAT WAS TRUE)

Tell me if it's so

That all the good girls go

To heaven

Well heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

Can you hear me cry out to you (Please hear me)

Words I thought I'd choke on figure out

I'm really not so with you anymore

I'm just a ghost

So I can't hurt you anymore

So I can't hurt you anymore!

Oh, You wanna see how far down (Well You CAN'T)

I can sink

Let me go

FUCK! (Yes, the nurses winced at this)

So, you can

Well now so, you can

I'm so far away from you

Well now so, you can

And without you is how I disappear

And without you is how I disappear

Oh-

Forever! Forever Now-

The nurses clapped and cheered and I just blushed.

(Gee's POV! AUUUUUUUUUGH!)

Okay, it's dark, better open my eyes. Wait, WHAT, MY EYES WON'T WORK. I'M BLIND. "Uh oh, come on, don't go in a coma now" I heard and tried to speak, anything, but nothing worked. A steady beep was all that I heard for a while, and I realized how UNCOMFORTABLE this bed was. After what I thought was 10 minutes, the bed started moving. Am I in a hospital?

The next thing I heard was a conversation between a man I assumed was the doctor and my parents. My mom burst into tears, which made me want to cry. The only thing that came to mind was Frank, how would he react? The next thing I heard was Mikey whose voice was extremely shaky. "Coma" Was all I heard, and a stifled scream, Frank's voice. Oh no… I fell asleep for a second, but woke up as soon as Frank's voice filled the air again. "Can I see him?" I heard, and my heart skipped around in my chest. Boot clad footsteps filled the air. Oh hell, I thought, the ring.

"Oh Gee" Frankie's deep velvety voice whispered, sending my heart aflutter. He sat down on the bed, and I almost felt eyes on me. "Excuse me, sir? We found some objects in his pockets, one of them was a box with the name "Frank" on it, is that you?" Some lady, probably a nurse asked, and I cursed. No, he couldn't find the ring, not like this, especially not the note. I heard Frank open the box, whisper something I didn't hear, and the paper unfolded. Ahhh hell!

A minute later I think, Frank repeated the last part "I'll tell you tomorrow" and the nurse apologized, even if it wasn't her fault. God damn, I shouldn't have been all babyish on him, he's a grown man…. Hell… "Gee, I'll be right back darling, if you can hear me, I don't want you to think we're talking like you're not here, at least, not me" Frankie whispered and I felt him kiss my forehead. I wanted to scream "Don't leave me" anything, make him say, everyone else is ignoring me, not him though.

Why can't I wake up?

Im sorry for the depression...


	6. Run Away From Here!

Hai! So... You like? Best review!

Run Away From Here!

(Mixed POV, like in Planetary GO it'll be **Frank in bold** and _Gee in italic_)

Three days later

**I kept visiting Gee, every day until they kicked me out. Honestly, I feel empty without him, without the feeling of his lips, his touch. I just hope he can hear me. Well, this is my fourth day without him, my fourth visit, and my fourth day basically alone.**

**I snuggled into Gee's side, keeping his still, pale, slightly cold skin warm. "Hey Gee" I whispered after all the nurses left. "Look, I really really REALLY hope you can hear me" I muttered, emphasizing really because… Well, I sort of NEED him. "Any sign that you can hear me would be helpful, but I don't care, I'll talk to a senseless body if I want to" I mumbled, hoping that ANYTHING would happen.**

"_Any sign that you hear me would be helpful, but I don't care, I'll talk to a senseless body if I want to" I heard, wanting to open my eyes, make a noise, move a finger, anything. Trying with all my might, I tried to move my pinkie, even just a nanometer would be helpful, but my body showed me the love, ignoring every plea I attempted to make_

**A frown washed over my face, it's not his fault. I snuggled up into his still side "Watashi wa dangan no ame ni anatatowatashi no hi o shūryō shimasu" I whispered, the Japanese rolling off my tongue. "I'll end my days with you in a hail of bullets" Was the meaning.**

_I should probably try to learn Japanese, he's saying SOMETHING. Um, could I make a noise, oh wondrous gods of Coma. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please. "Uhn" I attempted to groan quietly, make any noise, but no avail, and inside I was dying, dying like a suicidal little fuck._

**Sighing, I took Gee's pale, cool hand. "You'll be okay, might even wake up today" I told him, smiling when his eyes attempted to open, but only moved a little bit, no hazel for me. "Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room for a second, we need to administer some medicine" A nurse told me, walking in holding a needle. I immediately freaked out for Gee, he's terrified of needles. "Is there anyway you can give it to him another way? He's absolutely petrified of needles" I explained, Expecting Gee to jump up and scream Oh HELL NAW, but nothing, not even a twitch, I knew he had to be freaking out inside. "I'm sorry sir" The nurse muttered and flicked the top of the needle.**

_Fuck no. Fuck no. Fuck no. Fuck no. Fuck no. AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKING HELL! KILL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!_

**I would imagine Gerard squeezing my fingers, on the verge of breaking them, well, if he was conscious. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie" I whispered in his ear, sitting next to Gee again, squeezing his hand comfortingly and wrapping my arms around his neck. Pshh, now if I knew he could feel it, it wouldn't be as awkward. "Alright, I'll be back in about two hours to check up on him, don't forget, visiting hours end in twenty five" The pretty nurse I learned was called Lyn-Z told me, and I assured her I wouldn't forget. I'll admit, she was beautiful, her flowing jet black hair, pretty shining eyes, but once again, who can compare to the straightened out beauty in front of me, a slight pained expression on his face he'd worn since the first day I saw him. "Oh god, you must be stiff as a board!" I exclaimed and attempted to move his face muscles to a perfect Poker Face. I groaned quietly, snuggling closer to his still, frail torso. Wrapping my arms around him, the smell of lake water filled my nose, but the faint familiar smell of smoke and newly fallen snow still lingered. My Gee's still in there, I thought, all hope returning.**

_I wanna wake upppppp. I bet I smell like hell and water at the same time, I at least wanted to apologize, take a shower and then return to this stupid Coma even. "Gee, I hope you can hear me, I definitely don't know. But um, I wanted you to know, I love you too, I've always loved you, I always will." He muttered into my side, blowing hot air into my torso. I didn't care_

_I JUST WANTED TO WAKE UP._

_Yeah... Next one being uploaded right now..._


	7. I Got A Bulletproof Heart

Hai! Yesh, This is niiice!

I Got A Bulletproof Heart

_(Frankie's POV)_

_I sat on the side of Gee's bed and played guitar, singing occasionally. Nurses always came in like "your so sweet" or "your such a good boyfriend" or "keep it down!" and I didn't care. I would do this, as well as not eating anything that wasn't through a straw, until my boo woke up._

_Mikey and the guys sometimes came down, they would sit down next to me, squeeze my shoulder, beg me to eat, then leave. His parents came at the same time everyday, 3:00 to 4:30. His stepdad would sigh at me and ruffle my hair. "Thanks for being so good to him, Frank" He would say and Donna would hug me and look at Gee sadly. Then they would leave. I was alone most of the time, left alone with Gee's empty body, I think. I would talk to him, have conversations while talking for him. I wnt crazy for a while there_

_A Month Later_

_I sat again, after school, next to Gee. I started to bring a comb to brush his hair. He didn't smell like lake anymore, they washed him, without my consent. I like to ignore the fact that he probably laid naked on a table somewhere and a random person spongebathed him. He smells like hospital now, I hate it. His skin is so cold, dead. I know he's not dead, but it would be nice if he was awake. The sad thing, though, is that he doesnt smell like smoke and snow anymore, he smells like a regular hospital person, but he's no normal patient, he's my baby! I snuggled next to his cold body, imagined his hands wrapping around my body as he kisses my forhead. Looking around my room, I knew exactly what to do... For when he woke up._

_I came back into the quiet room with two big cangas bags and laid them on the chair by his bed. I took out his blood red blanket from his room and covered him up to his chin. I hate how cold he is! I walked back to the bag and took his sketchbook, pencils and pens, putting them on the table next to his bed. Well... He's not awake, I might as well look. I opened the sketchpad to a random page and found it full of my name. I smiled and flipped the page to a drawing of me. My smile got wider as I felt the page, his signature. I closed the book before I cried and put the sketchpad down, grabbig the bag and opening it. I took out three frames and put them on the table, one of Gee and me, us and the guys, and us with his parents on a skiing trip, the first time we kissed outside, on one of those ski lifts, it was oober romantic. I had taken a picture of us kissing on the lift, mountains in the backround and our snow covered hats, and i took the picture from my room and placed it in front. I put the empty bag down and grabbed the other. Each room had a little closet and I put his favorite outfit in it, his leather jacket, a red longsleeve with holes for his thumbs, black skinny jeans, and boots. I hung up the big picture he had painted of the mountains, a shadow (me) in the distance, waving at him. I smiled and put the painting that uses to be there on the floor. Soon i had taken every small painting down and replaced it with one Gee had made. I put the other empty bag on the ground, two more objects in my hand. I put the small black box with his ring on it, along with his old one on a chain. The other I put down on the ground after closing the door. He trodded on the ground cutely and meowed at me. I put two bowls on the ground, filling one with water, the other with food. Yes, Gee's new kitten is allowed here. Yes, I bought him a kitten._

_I sat down by Gee's bed, his kitten on my lap as I petted him softly. _

_(One week later)_

_I stood by the closed door yet again as the nurse gave Gee a shot. I held Gee's kitten close to my heart, even he looked scared. I petted his soft black fur gently, but even I was shaking. Lyn-Z walked out of the room, apologized, and I stepped back in. The steralized room was more comfortable now, even with the large machine keeping him alive. I sat down and set Gee's kitten down, and he scampered around before laying on Gee's chest and falling asleep. I smiled and leaned forward, watching him. I watched Gee's eyes intently. "Please" I begged quietly and stared at his face. I fell back off my chair._

_Gee's left eye twitched._

_"DOCTOR!?" _


	8. You Got A Hollow Point Smile

I Know, I Know, you love me...

You Got A Hollowpoint Smile

_(Frankie's POV)_

_Doctors swarmed in and shooed me and Gee's kitten out. I stood outside and called everyone to tell them to come over. Donna and her husband arrived and gasped at the kitten. "Who is this?" She cooed and petted the kitten. I explained everything and Gee's stepdad smiled. The guys arrived soon, Bob and Ray hand in hand, Mikey skipping, spork in hand. "I brought him a Spork..." he explained and I stood in front of all of them, waiting as the doctor walked toward us. "Yes? Is he awake?" I asked quickly and the doctor nodded, smiling, " he asked for a Frank?" She smiled at the group and I stepped forward, kitten in hands. I walked in and smiled widely at seeing the hazel eyes I had come to love. "Frankie" He whispered and struggled to stand up, but i picked him up bridal style and twirled him around, hugging him before bringing my lips to his. _

_"Oh Gee, I missed you" I sighed, putting him back down and setting his kitten on his lap. "Oh! Who is this littl cutie" he cooed, and instead of petting the cat he patted me on the head. I giggled and purred playfully. "I got him for you" I explained and Gee pied up the kitten, hugging him to his face. "God he's cute! I love you Frankie" He yelled and looked around, his eyes widening. "Ooh! My paintings! Ooh! My clothes! Ooh! That trip when we kissed! Ooh! Tha picture of us kissing! Oooooh! A box!" he cried loudly and eveyone walked in. "Gee!" They all cried and hugged him. Gee pulled away after a few moments and looked intently at the box. He opened it and smiled. "You got the ring... Awh! I don't need this ring now that i have this beautiful one, you take the necklace" He said before pulling me in for a kiss and put the chain with his old ring on it around my neck. I smiled and Mikey stepped forward._

_"I got you a spork"_

For its as plain as we can see, we're simply meant to be - The Nightmare Before Christmas (=^.^=)


	9. We Got Our Runaway Scarves

**O Yeah, I went awesome Mikey at the end there. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, Mwah, Mwah**

**I love my kitties**

**Yes, its stuck on bold .**

**We Got Our Runaway Scarves**

**(Gerard's POV)**

**I sat in bed, my new kitten in my hands and Frankie told me everything I missed. I almost missed his birthday, he reluctantly had told me. "Why so sad?" I asked him and he just sighed. "I just know you'll go all out on this, but Im so happy right now, I just... Can't take your gift" He muttered and I pulled his small skinny body into my arms, kissing his forhead. "Shh, my little Frankie will be happier, always happier"**

**I decided to name the kitten Frerard, Frey for short. Frey already answers to the name, according to Frankie, he taught Frey how to learn his name... Why, I'll never know...**

**(Frankie's POV)**

**I sat with Gee in the hospital bed as the nurse injected him. "I felt when you did it, every time" He muttered throuh gritted teeth at Lyn-Z, whose face dropped. "I'm sorry" I held Gee's hand and made him face me. We gazed at each other all through the shot and he didn't feel a thing. Later Lyn-Z thanked me for saving her.**

**I stared into space on the front steps of the hospital. I just, I feel fake around him now. I know I love him, god, who wouldn't, and he needs me, I just, I felt more like myself when he was in a coma...**

**(Gee's POV)**

**I let Lyn-Z help me out of the hospital bed and tie the flimsy gown closed. Thanking her, I walked down the hall, dragging the IV drip behind me. I felt inspired by this.. For some reason...**

**I found Frankie outside, talking to Mikey. Mikey looked flustered but sympathetic and I inched closer to hear better. "I mean, I absolutly adore him, I just... Don't know" I heard Frank's deep voice and my mouth gaped. I fought back tears and listened. "So... Do you love him still?" Mikey asked quietly and I leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I just don't feel like myself right now" My heart started to beat faster, my breathing growing rapidly. I struggled to stand as Mikey asked one last question. "Do you still want to be with him?" as I collapsed and nurses rushed towards me, I heard his answer.**

**"I don't know"**

**I awoke in a darkly lit room, surrounded by people in blue. "He's awake" A woman sighed and a man took my hand. "Shh, it's okay" He crooned and lady brought in a big long needle with glowing green stuff inside. I struggled but the woman and man held me down. I tried to scream, but my vocal chords wouldn't work. "This might sting" The lady said and opened up my gown above my chest. I tried to escape but someone slapped me. The lady stuck the needle in right over my heart, pain washed through me as the toxic goo ran through my veins, killing me slowly. I finally screamed, a bloodcurdling scream as I turned black and withered away.**

**I sat up in my bed quickly, surrounded by my family, and Frank. "He's awake" Mikey whispered and Frank hugged me. I stayed still, the wounds still fresh, especially as Frey meowled from the ground. "I'll go tell the doctor you woke up" My mom said, smiling, and Bob and Ray shared a look of relief. "How long was I out?" I asked Ray, who frowned. "Twelve and a half days"**

**"WHAT?!" I screamed and Frey puffed up before sitting back on my lap. "I was scared" Frank whispered and I didn't look at him. Bob looked at Ray uneasily as I ignored Frank. Ray shrugged and Dr. Ratliff walked in. "Hey Sleepy Head. Seems you took quite a fall" he teased and felt my head and chest. I pulled away from his touch. "you aren't one of the bad doctors like in my dream, right?" I whispered and he looked at my friends, and Frank, helplessly. "No" He answered and left to talk to my parents. I looked at Ray, Bob and Mikey, but not Frank. "Hey, can I talk to Gee for a second?" Frank asked, his lips bleeding. The guys left and Frank sat down. "Gee?" He asked, reaching to touch me, but I pulled away. "Gerard, what the hell" He asked and I felt myself redden.**

**"YOU DON'T GET TO ACT LIKE THIS, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU BASTARD"**

... I'm sorry.. I felt dramatic and angry so I did dramatic and angry... Review?


	10. Got the Photograph Dream

**Hai! I'm sorry about the last one, I just got a bit bored of mushy... So here.**

**Got the Photograph Dream on the Getaway Mile**

**(Gee's POV)**

**I was fuming, I had sat up, gotten right in Franks face, and I was yelling. "Gerard, I" Frank started to say but I interrupted him. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me, Frank?" I whispered and he stared at me. "I" He stuttered and his lip quivered. "I... I still love you, just, just remember that" He whispered and a tear fell off his cheek as he walked out of the room. "Frey's food is in the dresser, get better Gerard" He muttered before trudging away. **

**I sat in the hospital bed and just thought. Not of anything important, but I did think. Mikey walked in and smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry Gerard, you do know he loved you a lot right?" Mikey said, holding my hand comfortingly. I sighed "Yeah, but I mean, If he loved me, why would he not feel like himself?" I muttered angrily and Mikey sighed. "Gee, have you even considered the fact that he's basically been talking to a dead body for about two months? A dead body that he talked to about his birthday, which you missed. And suddenly, the dead body actually starts responding" He said and made weird hand movements. Well, I guess that would freak me out... I nodded quietly, and he continued. "Now, Frank loves you, and you love Frank, you went into a coma, you should've seen him. I can't remember a time when he actually ate something that didn't come out of a straw, he never left your side except school. He sang and played for you, all the time" I decided to ignore that I knew almost everything. "He.. Didn't eat?" I whispered and Mikey nodded. "Of course he didn't, he said if you were going to be fed through a straw, so was he" **

**Awwh!**

**(Frankie's POV)**

**After everything I did for him, everything, he does this?! I can't BELIEVE him, me? A bastard? The one that stayed by his side for two whole damn months? I don't think so! God damn! I bought him a cat, a CAT! I brought in my most prized picture for him, and I bought him a promise ring, does anyone know what a promise is nowadays, I don't. That's it, I want my picture back, and I don't want his damn ring.**

**"Why, hello Frank" Lyn-Z greeted with a smile and I tried to return it, but failed. "I'm sorry, I just can't right now, we got in a fight and.. I cant wear this ring" I explained and she sighed. "I always thought you two would be together forever" She said quietly and I smiled my apologies. "Me too" I muttered and looked into the window of his room. He slept but was muttering, and I did not care. As long as he stayed asleep until I left, I couldn't give a damn. I walked in and scratched Frey's head, picking up my picture of us kissing. As much as I dislike him right now, I love this picture... I took off the promise ring and put it down where the picture used to be with a note. I felt for the chain he gave me, and I couldn't bear to part with it. I sighed and kissed his forehead softly before leaving, trying not to cry as Lyn-Z stared.**

**(Gerard's POV)**

**I woke up from a stupid dream, I was getting married and I was all "I do, I love you frank" who I thought was under the awesome black veil, then I opened It and... It was Mikey, like "He loved you a lot, you know" and then I woke up.**

**Fuck my brain**

**I looked for Frey, and found him on the bedside table, which was missing my favorite picture. Instead, there was a red note. I picked it up and choked back a cry, his ring. I slowly looked to the note and read it.**

**My dearest Gerard,**

**Look, I'm mad at you, I'm not going to lie. Do you have any idea how much I did for you when you were out? Listen here and listen close, I love you Gerard, I always will. I just don't get the point of giving me a promise ring then breaking up with me. So, keep my ring and yours. I love you, but you need to understand a bit better before I can talk to you again.**

**Love, Frank**

**PS. I'm keeping the chain... I love dat shit. **

**I closed the note, and even in my tears, I giggled at the last part. Hugging Frey close to my chest, I stopped crying and promised myself one thing.**

**Frankie and I will be Frerard again.**

**As I slipped on both promise rings, I told myself to start planning**

**And I did.**

**So... Yah, I think the note part was pretty shit, but I liked the last part myself.**

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Tacos?**


	11. On the Getaway Mile

Tada! Ooh! No more bold *hallelujah*

So... Review? Please? Three reviews, two from the same person, it's kinda depressing me. I mean, I love you two, :) but... Read and review?

Let's Blow A Hole in this Town

(Gerard's POV)

I sat in the hospital bed with Frey and thought. Maybe I could... No. Or perhaps... Nuh uh.. Hmm... This has to be perfect. "You two will get back together, right?" Lyn-Z asked quietly as she walked in, and I sighed. "I really hope so" I muttered quietly and she handed me a notepad. "I'll help in any way, you two are perfect for each other" she explained and left as I thanked her.

Was everyone seeing that but us?

(Frankie's POV)

I closed the door to my bedroom and sat on my bed, grabbing Angel. Playing a simple tune, I tried to think about anything but Gerard. I would think about how crazy Mikey is, and I would see Gerard's soft red hair in the background of Mikey sticking a fork in the toaster. If I thought of school, I thought of looking away from the boredom into the hazel eyes I loved. I decided on playing video games, but even then, I heard Gerard yelling at the screen as he got shot by the enemy. I slumped my shoulders in defeat and a disobedient tear ran down my cheek.

I stood up and made Gee's favorite, coffee. No, I made coffee, no more, no less. I sat quietly on the kitchen counter and sipped my caffeine, toying with Gerard's ring around my neck... Why did I keep this?

(Gee's POV)

I know! I sat up from my slump on the bed and wrote down my plan.

(Gee's obvious notebook)

Write a song with Ray Mikey and Bob

Get him to go to Ray's house

Start Playing as soon as he walks in

Do NOT cry!

(Gee's Song Notebook)

Hand in mine into your icy greens  
And then I'd say to you

(Gee's POV)

That doesn't sound right, I know he has green eyes, but... Blues sounds better

(Gee's Notebook)

Hand in mine into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you  
We can take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you  
In a hail of bullets

Im tryin  
I'm tryin  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after  
All the things we've put each other through and

I, would drive onto the end with you  
A liquor store or two  
Keeps the gas tank full and I  
Feel like there's nothin left to do  
But prove myself to you  
And we'll keep it runnin!

But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything

I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold

Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of

I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know, how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold

But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every!

(Gee's POV)

I read over it and looked down at my hands sadly, at the mechanical pencil I had stolen from Frank playfully and kept, at the ring I had bought him, along with the one he had given me on my left ring finger. Frey jumped onto the small book, to the big book, to the chair, to another book, and up onto the bed, complaining quietly as he kneaded my stomach before laying down. I listened to the sound of his purring as my eyes drooped shut, the sound of beeping from the machine that may flatline at any time getting quieter as I fell Into a deep sleep.

:-:-:

Well... I didn't want to get to this... One review... One review from someone who hasnt reviewed before and you will get the next chapter! Okay, you lazy dorkitos?

Lol... Dorkitos... I like that...

Bai!

For its as plain as we can see, we're simply meant to be - The Nightmare Before Christmas (=^.^=)


	12. AUTHORS NOTE! Please Read

Hey guys,

So I just wanted to say that Bulletproof Heart is definitely NOT dead, not now... I'm going to finish the lyrics for the names, that's how long it's going to be... Right now it's just difficult to update, because everything is written in an email o my iPod... With my parents not liking me writing, it's also difficult to find ways to update, so... I'm working on the new chapter right now, I'm going to make it extra cute just for you...

I'm also thinking about adding a really long one shot called Sick Day, where Gerard gets REALLY sick and has to go to the hospital. But it kind of hints at his coma days so... Should I just add it as a oober long chapter? Or just a sequel?

Just remember that nothing that I've put up is dead and is being worked on...

Oh, could you review and maybe check out The Sharpest Lives? You may like it and I need reviews for both...

Bye my kitties!


	13. Let's Blow A Hole in this Town

Hay Hay Hay!

That's right... I'm black now... Lol, Nooo. I'm simply mixed ^.^ Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should, been hanging out with my brother (insanely like me, music wise and interest wise) and writing on my iPod, which takes a while... I'll probably start actually writing faster on a computer when everything passes over (got in trouble, everything taken away) and I'm trusted yet again... So you'll have to wait. It's better than weekly updates because it's USUALLY faster than that... Usually... Anyway!

**_Let's Blow a Hole in this To_**

(Gerard's POV)

I walked around with Lyn-Z, who took care of me and soon cleared me for moving around, but not leaving. I liked to take walks mostly because I didn't have to think about Frank, or the plan. Ray, Mikey and Bob are working with me on the song a lot, and I think it's almost ready.._. I just need to get out of here just for one day_... "Lyn-Z, could you do me a favor?" I asked innocently... _Now or never._.. I sighed and told her my plan. She smiled and assured me that she would get me out of here just for one day. She sent me back to my room for medicine refills and I trudged back, humming softly. I sat in my hospital bed and looked at the room, all the decorations Frank had put up, the homeyness, the smell of Frank, smoke and fog, on my comforter. Okay... Frank does smell like smoke and fog, I swear... Like, that misty smell? Yeah.

(Franks POV)

I sat at my computer, staring at the assignment I had been given. We had to write an essay/poem/song about our most admired person, explaining why we thought so highly of them. Now, of course I chose Gerard, why not? Sure, he sucks llama balls right now, but he used to be my insiration and he might as well still be...

**(Authors Note - Llama Balls : An inside joke between me and my friends that seemed appropriate, no stealies!)**

I stared at the 6 pages I had written and looked over it, deleting most of the mushy, and of course the pissed. Soon it was down to a good 2 page essay on Gerard Arthur Way, the boy who stole my heart.

(Three days later, Frank's POV)

Pansy broke a string... My Pansy... Broke a string... My brand new Pansy... Broke a string... Damn.

(Gerard's POV)

I looked at Frerard play with a ball playfully, smiling gently, then frowning. Frerard... Frank, damn. I sighed sadly and looked at the song I had written yet again, staring at my small handwriting. I stared, unblinking as Lyn-Z walked in to give me my meds. She smiled and gave me three pills with some water. ''Make sure you finish this water, doll" I stared at the water and the different colored pills , weirded out by the gross diluted green in each of them. "Hey, Lyn-Z? What's that green stuff?" I asked, popping a pill and drinking water as I asked the question. She looked troubled for a moment, and took the two pills, running off. I sat silently for a few moments and Frey played with the string of my gown. Lyn-Z ran back in, a look of urgency on her pale face. "Didn't I give you three?" She asked, the two pills in a sterile Baggie. I nodded and she stopped, turning and calling for doctors and nurses. Three nurses and two doctors ran in, followed by more, as they all put on masks outside the room. I looked around, beginning to sweat as they came in and moved my bed to another room. I stared at the running nurses and doctors as they all shouted doctor stuff. They only thing I heard from the flurry of fancy words was "The poison is about to reach his heart. Get him prepped for surgery NOW!"

I looked up nervously and a nurse snuck a peek at me and smiled sympathetically. "Your gonna be okay, Gerard. Well, I really hope so" They got me into a weird room before some nurses came in and prepped me for surgery. A stab of pain erupted throuh my chest and I screamed, trying to stop the awful pain. I writhed on the bed, it hurt like being pressed against a needle wall with hot rocks all over, but mostly my heart hurt. "It's killing him! Surgery, NOW!"

A doctor yelled and they started to move me again. My chest thumped in wrong way and I looked down on myself and nearly screamed. A huge green welt grew over my heart and pulsated grossly and painfully. I felt myself fall into unconsciousness and slowly turned to the nurse. "Tell Frank I-I love him" I whimpered and everything faded to black. "We're losing him! Hurry!" A doctor yelled and I only heard one more thing before I lost consciousness. "We've got Frank on the line, he's on the way..."

(Frank's POV)

I sighed, looking at a cute couple walk by. The air was too cold without Gerard's warm, soft hands in mine. I sat on the frozen wood bench by our tree and looked at my hands, the scars on my arms, and sighed. My phone vibrated and I answered it, smiling at a little hummingbird flying in the cold. "Hello?" I asked and Lyn-Z's voice stopped me. "Frank, I-I accidentally gave Gerard some bad pills, like really bad pills, he might die, he asked for you but he's in surgery now, please come" She whispered and hung up. I stood for a moment, and before I knew it, I had sprinted halfway to the hospital. I shrugged off the wonder of how I'm goddamn running this far and fast, and ran the rest. Pushing through the door to the hospital, I ran to the front desk and asked where Gerard was. The nice last pointed to the Intensive Care and I sat down for exactly 3.67 seconds before a lady walked up to me. "Excuse me, sir? Are you Frank Iero?"She asked obnoxiously and I nodded. She turned to a magically appearing camera and spoke. "We now find the loving boyfriend who stayed by young Gerard for the two months he was in a coma. Frank, how do you keep sane knowing your love was about to die twice?" She yelled directly in my ear and I winced at the thought. "Well, all I would say was Gee will get out of this... Plus, you know the last time I was on the news, I wouldn't call that sane" the lady laughed gently and patted my back. "We have no further news on Gerard's condition. But it is bad... Well, at least Gerard has his caring boyfriend around. I'm Trisha, back to you" She turned to me once before walking away; and the cameraman followed. I sat back in the uncomfortable seat and waited for ten minutes, then Lyn-Z came out and sat next to me. "Frank, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault... Gerard... He's not getting better... He's only partly conscious... You can to see him if you wear a mask..."

She whispered and I nodded, she lead me to the quarantine area, people swarmed by the window and watched Gerard as he stared at the walls.

I put on a gas-mask like thing and opened the door; shutting it behind me quickly. Gerard gazed at me, but it seemed like he looked right through me. He was still beautiful even when he looked sick. His hair had grow to his shoulders and his roots were very visible, the black hair standing out from the red dye. His hazel eyes were droopy, sad, and downright depressing, the hazel orbs of light I knew looking dead and detached. His skin was paler than usual and greenish, especially on his shoulders. He sat, his old red blanket pulled up to his neck. But when he actually looked AT me, he dropped it. He was shirtless and a horrible green Bloch grew over his heart. His muscles looked slightly less pronounced but they were still there. A sheepish grin grew on his face and I found myself giggling like we were still together. "Frankie" He whimpered and put a hand over his heart, wincing and reaching for me. "Gerard, we aren't together, you know that"

I sighed and tried not to cry when his face fell. "B-But I wrote you so many songs" He whispered and looked into my eyes, his sick hazel eyes threatening to drop tears. "I know, Gerard... But.. You broke up with me..." I explained gently and he sighed. Running a hand through his hair "well... I wish I hadn't done that" He whispered and I nodded. "I do too..."" He turned to me and took out a piece of paperS "Please... I want to be worthy of you" He whimpered and began to sing, reading from the paper.

**Hand in mine into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you  
We can take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you  
In a hail of bullets**

(Frank's POV)

I sighed and smiled, looking at Gerard. It seemed like it hurt him to sing, his face contorted, but he continued, nonetheless.

**Im tryin**  
**I'm tryin**  
**To let you know just how much you mean to me**  
**And after**  
**All the things we've put each other through and**

**I, would drive onto the end with you**  
**A liquor store or two**  
**Keeps the gas tank full and I**  
**Feel like there's nothin left to do**  
**But prove myself to you**  
**And we'll keep it runnin!**

(Frank's POV)

Gerard smiled as he sang and looked up at me. Dropping the paper and singing to me. He gazed into my eyes and even when he winces: he didn't stop once.

**But this time, I mean it**  
**I'll let you know just how much you mean to me**  
**As snow falls on desert sky**  
**Until the end of everything**

**I'm trying, I'm trying**  
**To let you know how much you mean**  
**As days fade, and nights grow**  
**And we go cold**

**Until the end, until this pool of blood**  
**Until this, I mean this, I mean this**  
**Until the end of**

**I'm trying, I'm trying**  
**To let you know, how much you mean**  
**As days fade, and nights grow**  
**And we go cold**

(Frank's POV)

He coughed once and held his heart, but looked at me and finished the song, slowing down the words even.

**But this time, we'll show them**  
**We'll show them all how much we mean**  
**As snow falls on desert sky**  
**Until the end of every!**

(Frank's POV)

He stopped and sighed, leaning back in the hospital bed. I smiled and sat on the bed next to him. I quietly unstrapped my mask and took it off. "Frank, don't, I'm not stable, you could get what I have" He sighed and tried to push the mask back on me. But I threw it aside. A nurse walked in and tried to hand me the mask, but I just looked at Gerard; and threw the mask outside. He giggled and I got up, standing over Gerard. He smirked his legionary smirk and I kissed him hungrily. "Frankie" He whispered and I smiled, looking at him and kissing him gently. A nurse walked in, but saw us and smiled, walking back out.

-.-

Well, hello! I think you'll stop hating me now. Won't you... Well: maybe not, you are a weird people ^.^ kidding... One review and the next one will be allowed up, when I write it, of course...

Bai!


End file.
